


A New Love, In New York

by lumosmaxxima



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Old Friends, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: Inspiration:  Ed Sheeran’s ‘New York’ this short drabble is actually a starter for a roleplay thread found on my indie http://smytheandco.tumblr.com. In this drabble that takes place divergent to season 6, Sam gets a call from a frantic Kurt after Rachel's been beating herself up after another break up. Sam drives all night to the city to be there for her, an unexpected connection between them develops.





	

> **_Five drinks in on Friday night  
> _ _We only came to dry your eyes  
> _ _And get you out of your room_  **

Well it had been late Thursday evening when the call had come in from Kurt, and as soon as Sam had picked up the telephone he knew. It was bad. The tone of Kurt’s voice was desperate and flustered and Sam step out of the bar he was in to take the call. “Kurt? What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice calm as he tried to pull information from his friend, miles and miles away in New York City.  _“She hasn’t left her room in days. I’m really worried about her. For real. I don’t think she’s just being dramatic. I think she’s broken Sam. I need help. She needs your help.”_  No other words had to be spoken before he was rushing back into the Lima bar, and paying off his tab quickly, the phone still between his shoulder and ear as he left and climbed into his truck. “I’m on my way.” He spoke quietly, solemnly, his face turning to a frown of concern and worry for his dear friend. Though, to him she was so much more than that. 

**Lima, Ohio to New York City**. He drove through the night, forgetting just how long - and _exhausting_ \- the nearly nine and a half hour trek could be. It didn’t matter. He needed to be there when she woke up. By the time he arrived at the loft he felt like a zombie, the sun was rising and he yawned as he stumbled into it without knocking, thankful to find Kurt already up and waiting for him with freshly pressed coffee. “Thanks Man.” He mumbled and took the mug with a gentle smile of appreciation. “Does she know I’m here?” He asked, to which Kurt responded with a simple shake of his head before apologizing and explain that he hadn’t wanted to wake her. Sam shook his own head, “It’s okay..” He whispered, taking a few sips of coffee to reinvigorate himself before he set down the mug.

He slipped into Rachel’s ‘room’ quietly and sat on the edge of her bed for a moment, it was true, she was a _disaster._ Her hair tangled, dark circles under puffy, red eyes - presumably from crying - chipped polish on her nails that he knew would be unacceptable by her normal standards. Still, she was **beautiful**. It was all he ever saw in her. Beauty. Talent. Warmth. Rachel Berry was a spectacle to behold. He’d always seen her for ** _exactly_** who she was. And he knew not many did. After a few minutes had passed he reached over and pushed the hair from her face, leaning over her and kissing her forehead, “Rach..” He spoke gently, another kiss to her forehead nudging her awake.

Most of the day was spend with him cuddled against her, listening to her tale of heartbreak, her despair for a future she now thought was completely bleak, and his own gentle reminders of her **beauty** , of her **potential** , of the **bright future** he was certain she had ahead of her. Soon crying quieted, and a gentle silence settled between them. And before long that turned to gentle laughter and playful reminders that Sam was just ‘ _too much_ ’. But the time night had fallen, Sam had convinced her to get out of bed and shower, and then he’d managed to coax her out of the loft, his arm around her shoulders as they walked the noisy streets of the city together. Reminiscing about the past, looking into their future, with glimpses of hope even falling from Rachel’s perfect lips.

By the time they’d wandered into the bar, she was smiling, and he was determined to keep her smile on her face. One, two, three, four, five drinks in and she was laughing, singing, even volunteering for karaoke and pulling Sam up on stage to sing with her. A few spirit rounds of karaoke and shots later and they found themselves hearing the last call warning go around. After one last round they stumbled back out of the bar, Sam doing an impression of  **Norm** from **Cheers** as their feet hit the pavement and he slipped his hand into hers, pulling her along with a bright smile, “Come on, let’s grab a cab?” He suggested, walking backwards so he could keep his eyes on her as they moved along the street. 

> _**Now this bar has closed its doors  
>  I found my hand is holding yours  
> Do you wanna go home so soon?** _


End file.
